Hitched
by KateB-fan
Summary: Como no inspirarme en el último episodio del año! Estuvo en mi opinión increíble... yo escribí lo que debería haber pasado al final... justo después de que Kate mirara a Rick antes de irse... espero que les guste!


**Hitched**

Kate Beckett sonrió con emoción mientras escuchaba sus pasos resonando en el suelo del estacionamiento del precinto. Su motocicleta no estaba lejos, pero ella estaba pensando en otra cosa. Debía ser cuidadosa, sobre todo si no quería que sus sentimientos por Castle parecieran de pronto tan obvios…

Había sido una noche realmente complicada, y a pesar de sus sentimientos, Kate tuvo que reconocer que de todo lo malo que pudo haber sucedido, otra vez volvía a rescatar lo mismo… él había estado junto a ella…

Volvió a sonreír sin poder evitarlo cuando fantaseó con la idea de estar esposada a Castle… pero esta vez, por decisión propia… y sobre todo, recordando cada minuto de lo que podría suceder entre ellos…

Kate sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó haberse despertado a su lado, por un momento pensó que todo era un sueño, uno de esos sueños que ella tenía con frecuencia. Uno de esos sueños en lo que despertaba a su lado, y lo miraba dormir, disfrutando del momento, sin apuro…

Y cuando quiso acordar, Kate se había apoyado en una columna, con una mezcla de agotamiento y confusión… y ahí había sentido el roce de su ropa con la marca que había dejado la aguja en su espalda. Y por supuesto, su mente y sus sentidos, recordaron los dedos de Castle, gentilmente acariciando el contorno de la herida, y luego deslizándose con suavidad por su cintura. Si ella no lo hubiera detenido, qué habría pasado? Probablemente todo… porque ella sabía positivamente que si no hablaba en ese instante, él seguiría… y ella terminaría rogándole que no se detuviera…

Kate cerró los ojos un momento y sacudió la cabeza. Hacía unos días que venía preparándose para dar un paso en dirección a Castle, pero lo cierto era que no sabía como… sin embargo, toda su respuesta corporal, todo ese jueguito antes de despedirse de él le habían indicado el camino… "la próxima vez, hagámoslo sin el tigre" y por un momento, Kate deseó que él la hubiera seguido, le hubiera preguntado que significaba todo eso… y ella no hubiera tenido más remedio que contestar…

Se acomodó el casco bajo el brazo y caminó los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta su motocicleta. Cuando estaba acomodando sus cosas, sintió un par de manos que la sujetaban por detrás.

-No quisiera que pasara tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez…- la voz de Castle sonó baja y sensual en su oído.

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba y sofocó un suspiro.

-Quizás sea demasiado…- contestó con la voz lo más neutra posible, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él desplazándose para terminar descansando en su cintura, por debajo del suéter de lana color lavanda…

-Nunca es demasiado…- le dijo él, separando una hebra de cabello de la cara, dejando al descubierto todo el lateral del cuello de Kate y acercando su nariz para testear su aroma.

Kate giró en redondo, apretada contra su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Qué pasa, Castle?- le dijo seduciéndolo- acaso la fantasía de tenerme esposada te está matando?

-Te recuerdo que estoy autorizado a fantasear…- le dijo él con rapidez.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Solo eso? No vas a retarme? No me dirás que soy un desubicado? No me pedirás amablemente que te deje tranquila?

-Y si no es así?- le dijo ella y miró sus labios, provocativa.

-Quizás me darías la chance para ilusionarme…- le dijo acercándose lentamente.

-Quizás…- dijo Kate y sonrió, tratando de ocultar un poco la necesidad que tenía de él.

Rick se acercó un poco más, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella y aspiró hondo, anticipando el momento.

-Dime que no cometeré un error si me arriesgo…- le dijo él sobre sus labios- dime que no saldrás corriendo o me pegarás en represalia por haberme abusado de este momento…

-Acaso no te das cuenta?- le dijo y levantó una mano, acariciando su cara con suavidad.

-De qué?- preguntó él casi sin poder resistirse.

-De que si no quisiera quedarme, ya me hubiera ido?- le dijo y sintió que ambos se perdían unos momentos en los ojos del otro.

-Estás segura?- le dijo ilusionado.

-Estoy segura de que este no es un buen lugar… no me gustaría que nadie nos viera… es la verdad…- dijo y él sofocó un suspiro de decepción.

-Está bien…- dijo y se apartó de ella- ya entendí…

-No… creo que no…- le dijo ella y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él- quiero que me beses… y quiero besarte… pero no aquí… no quiero tener problemas con Gates… - le dijo y lo soltó, giró en redondo y se puso el casco- vienes?

-Adonde?

-Adonde no tengamos que escondernos…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero… no tengo casco…- le dijo él y ella alzó la ceja.

-No iré rápido… confías en mi?

-Con mi vida…- dijo él y se subió detrás de ella.

Kate arrancó la moto y se fueron del estacionamiento. Rick la abrazó y pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, entraban al loft de Kate y luego de cerrar la puerta, Rick tosió con incomodidad. Le había costado ponerlos en clima en el estacionamiento, y ahora, simplemente no sabía que hacer.<p>

-Quieres algo? Café… té… cerveza, vino?- le dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta.

-Solo…- dijo y la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él- a ti…- agregó y la sostuvo de la cintura, rozando su nariz con la suya, otra vez anticipando lo que vendría.

Kate cerró los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, totalmente entregada al momento que vivían y Rick sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba…

Rick quiso hacer todo lentamente, quiso disfrutar cada segundo, pero no pudo. Porque cuando apoyó sus labios en los de ella y la escuchó suspirar, no pudo controlarse más…

Al principio fue urgencia. Habían esperado demasiado tiempo para esto. Y ellos hablaban de que los demás negaban sus sentimientos? Si, ellos hablaban de eso porque eran expertos…

Rick jadeó apreciativamente cuando Kate entreabrió sus labios y le permitió el acceso. Las manos instaladas en su cintura, por debajo del suéter, en donde recién había aprendido que se sentía increíble acariciarla.

Kate desplazó sus manos a los hombros de Rick y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella. Lo dejó tener el control y disfrutó de sus caricias.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, jadeando y sin oxígeno, se separaron y él sonrió ante el gesto de timidez de ella, casi no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Estás bien?- le dijo él indagándola.

-Si…- dijo ella y sonrió- solo estoy algo cansada…

-Te dejaré tranquila entonces…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios a manera de despedida.

Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía. Después de todo lo que le había costado a ella sincerarse con él, no podía permitir que las cosas quedaran así. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía que decir…

Rick la miró durante unos segundos, de alguna manera advirtiendo su lucha interna y sonrió a medias, esperando la confirmación de que ella deseaba que se fuera.

Cuando Kate no contestó, Rick, que deseaba quedarse pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba presionarla, acarició su cara y giró en redondo para irse.

-Rick…- le dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Rick se dio vuelta, agradecido de que ella hubiera reaccionado.

-Puedes… quieres quedarte un rato más?- le dijo y luego suspiró, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.

-Por supuesto que si… pensé que estabas cansada…- dijo él y se acercó otra vez.

-En realidad… me siento algo incómoda…

-Lo siento, Kate… pensé que… creo que me equivoqué… estaba seguro de que…

-No, Rick… me siento incómoda porque me molesta un poco la herida de la aguja… estuve con la misma ropa desde hace siglos y por otro lado, también me gustaría quedarme contigo…

-Tranquila…- le dijo y acarició su cara- por qué no te das una ducha y miramos la herida… quizás pueda ponerte alguna venda y así evitar el roce, te sentirás mejor…- le dijo y ella sonrió, no podía evitar morir de amor ante sus cuidados.

* * *

><p>Kate se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha. De inmediato se sintió aliviada y comenzó a fantasear con la idea de que él la acompañara… sabía que él no haría tal cosa, porque era respetuoso y porque no quería cometer errores, pero el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y luego del beso que habían compartido, la hacía desearlo cada vez más…<p>

Rick se sentó en el sillón y trató de pensar en otra cosa. La idea de Kate, bajo la ducha, a pocos metros de él no solo era estimulante, sino torturante en ese momento. Pero él sabía que aunque ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, porque había notado el deseo en sus ojos, ese no era el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por la pasión…

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos minutos después, Kate apareció vistiendo un pijama de algodón color claro, con el cabello húmedo y mucho más repuesta.<p>

-Mejor?- le dijo él y la abrazó cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Mucho mejor…- dijo mientras saboreaba de su cercanía- quieres ducharte? Digo… podría prestarte una bata…

-Quieres decir que… huelo mal?- dijo incómodo él.

-No… para nada…- dijo y sonrió divertida- créeme… hemos estado en muchas situaciones estresantes y nunca he sentido que olieras mal…

-En serio?- dijo él con orgullo.

-Créeme.. me fijo en esas cosas… y siempre has olido… increíble…-le dijo ella y luego se arrepintió, estaba dejando en claro lo interesada que había estado en él durante todo ese tiempo.

-No sabía que te fijaras en esas cosas…- le dijo él alzando la ceja.

-Soy detective…

-Pero no estás oliendo gente por la vida…

-No…- dijo y se ruborizó- pero tu perfume… tu perfume es…

-Especial?

-Particular… tuyo… desde que nos conocimos que lo siento… recuerdas cuando nos despedimos… el día que robaste esas fotos de mi escritorio…?

-Te di un beso…

-Y ahí lo sentí por primera vez…

-Ah si?- dijo él sorprendido y ella sonrió.

Continuaron conversando durante un rato y ella no se movió de sus brazos, se sentía cómodo y correcto.

-Cómo está la herida?

-Me molesta un poco…- dijo ella

-Déjame ver…- dijo él sonando serio y respetuoso.

Kate se puso de pie y giró dándole la espalda. Rick tragó saliva cuando ella levantó suavemente la parte superior del pijama y mostró su herida. Se inclinó hacia adelante y observó. Sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel de ella y Kate giró su cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

-Creo que la herida en si… está bien…- dijo él y repitió el mismo movimiento con sus dedos que había hecho horas antes, desplazándolos hacia la cintura, suave y delicadamente.

-Entonces?- dijo ella con la voz más neutral que pudo.

-Tienes un moretón alrededor… eso debe ser lo que te duele…- dijo y sin pensarlo, deslizó sus labios por el contorno, besándola suavemente.

Kate cerró los ojos un momento, ahogando un suspiro. Rick dejó que sus labios conectaran con la piel de Kate durante unos instantes más mientras sus manos se desplazaban hacia su abdomen.

-Kate…- dijo sobre su piel y sintió como ella se erizaba.

-Por favor… Rick…- jadeó ella que apenas podía moverse.

Lo siento…- dijo y la soltó, la culpa evidente en sus gestos.

Kate giró en redondo y se agachó hasta que estuvo a su altura.

-Solo… espérame un poco más, Rick…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Podría esperarte toda la vida… sobre todo ahora que estoy más seguro de tus sentimientos…- le dijo él y la besó con dulzura.

-No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mi… el hecho de haber estado tantas horas contigo… el hecho de haber estado en contacto físico, trabajando juntos en forma totalmente diferente a lo que solemos hacer, me hizo comprender que la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti no solo es por la necesidad física, sino por lo que inspiras en mi mente y mi corazón, Rick…

-Kate…- dijo él entre sorprendido y halagado.

-Es así… y no me avergüenza decirlo… ya no…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Escucha, Kate… yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario… pero no me pidas que retroceda… quiero decir… no me pidas que no te toque, o te bese de vez en cuando… no quiero empezar de cero otra vez contigo… por favor…

-Mientras seamos cuidadosos… y antes de que me digas nada, te vuelvo a repetir que no me avergüenza estar contigo… solo estoy sopesando las repercusiones que podría tener nuestra relación…

-Se oye bien eso de "nuestra relación"- dijo él sonriente.

-Estamos de acuerdo?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Por supuesto querida…

-Castle…

-Querida detective… tampoco puedo llamarte así?- le dijo él con gesto de decepción.

-Aquí no me molesta… en realidad me gusta… pero si no puedes controlarlo afuera, prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora…

-Lo controlaré, créeme… amor…- le dijo y ella sonrió como hacía mucho que él no la veía sonreír.

-De acuerdo…- dijo mientras seguía sonriendo y se sentó sobre sus piernas, de costado, abrazándolo y colocando su mejilla sobre la de él.

-Amor… esto no está ayudando mucho, quiero que lo sepas…

-Por qué no?- dijo ella fingiendo inocencia.

-Tú sabes por qué…- dijo él concentrándose para no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba tenerla así.

-Está bien…- dijo y se sentó en el sillón entre sus brazos, y sonriendo mientras bostezaba- te quedarás a dormir?

-Tan pronto?- dijo él abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Dormir, Castle…- dijo ella y suspiró con fastidio.

-Si… si… claro…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal? Ojalá algo de esto hubiera pasado en el episodio... aunque yo no quiero quejarme de los avances, aunque sean lentos! Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>


End file.
